Don't you see it?
by cloloveswah
Summary: SPOILERS included. Set Series 8 so future. Alice returns to Leopards Den with the baby but she's not happy to see the state of her still slightly fragmented family. Her biggest concern though? Rosie.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you see it?**

_This is set in what would be series 8. Following spoilers we know that Rax are going through a divorce and this is written as though the divorce is just being finalised. _

_Alice returns and is unhappy to see the state of the family... They still aren't the same secure unit but Alice's biggest concern? Her stepdaughter._

"Welcome _home_ Mrs Trevanion." Danny grinned as he opened the taxi door for his wife. She quickly passed him the baby before clambering out; her eyes wide and her smile wider as she observed the beautiful house that she loved to call home.

"It's good to be back." Alice sighed moving closer to her Husband who in turn wrapped his free arm around her before kissing her softly. She let another sigh escape her lips before glancing back towards the house, "Come on, let's go in! Show wee Daniel his home!"

Danny nodded and eagerly picked up the heaviest of her cases, Alice rolled her eyes before wheeling her bag towards the house and then up the stairs. Dropping their bags in the somewhat tidy hallway, the pair excitedly rushed into the kitchen where the rest of the family were waiting,

"Mum!" Charlotte exclaimed rushing forward and engulfing her mother in a tight hug. Alice chuckled, kissing her daughter numerous times as he held her tight. She'd missed Charlotte a lot and the time apart from her daughter killed her even more than her time apart from Danny.

"Let's see our little brother!" Rosie grinned as she and Rosie gushed forward, immediately in awe and cooing over Daniel as Danny placed the travel chair on the table. His bright blue eyes widened as he observed the two girls before he broke into a toothless grin.

"Awwwwww!" Liv cooed, as Rosie asked if she could pick him up.

"Sure." Alice smiled walking over after hugging Nomsa and Caroline. "He's got that stubborn jaw inherent to all Trevanion children."

Rosie chuckled at the reference before nodding, "But he's got your eyes. Ladies watch out!" She laughed for a moment before her face turned thoughtful and her entire mood changed slightly. She stopped laughing and instead focused on her baby brother, gently running a finger along his jaw.

"Alice!"

Alice turned at the warm voice of Anders DuPlessis and embraced him in a warm hug. She'd never have expected she'd have missed that gruff man who drank too much and whose personal hygiene had a lot to be desired but she had. He was like a father to her and she'd felt a little lost without his sly jokes and terrible timing.

"Ach and look here." Dup smiled moving over to Danny who was holding Daniel in his arms, "Well at least he didn't inherit you're ugly looks."

"He's got Danny's jaw." Alice commented softly, stroking her sons little tuff of dark hair.

"Here Dup, take him." Danny smiled, handing Daniel over carefully. Dup appeared shy and shocked at first but soon settled as Daniel fisted his shirt, looking up at him and smiling. Dup sat down quietly murmuring to the little boy who seemed pleased to be with 'Granddad Dup'.

"Good evening!" Ed called walking into the kitchen before stopping and smiling at Alice, "Ah hello, nice flight?"

"Aye, none too shabby. Enjoying life here?" Alice asked him.

"Bit dull..." Ed joked sitting down. Daniel looked up, staring at Ed in confusion before giggling. "Amused?" Ed laughed, offering his finger which Daniel took and squeezed as hard as he could. Ed smiled, a softer side showing through as he engaged with Daniel.

"I think I might go get the animals done..." Rosie commented picking up the radio off the side. "That way we can all chill later."

"I'll come with you." Alice offered with a smile, she sighed as she noticed Danny about to protest, "Danny, I am going. Spend some time with your son. I'm fine."

"If you're sure..." Danny relented quietly as Alice and Rosie wandered off together. Danny sighed before moving over and taking his son back off Dup. He grinned down at him, admiring how he'd grown but also feeling sadness; sadness that he'd not been there to watch him grow. Still, he'd be here for the rest of his life that he had promised. "Right Mr Daniel, shall we go and see where Liv and Charlie have ran off to?"

(X)

Alice smiled supportively at Rosie as she handed her the injection for the lion cub. Rosie returned a beaming grin as Alice held the jackal pup in place for her. Rosie appreciated the fact Alice hadn't come bounding in and taken over everything. In fact they'd worked well, sharing the workload and Rosie knew now that Alice was going to be as easy to work with as ever.

"So Rosie, we've talked about me and Daniel, how are you?" Alice asked softly as Rosie began to remove the bandage from the healing wound, her eyes scanning it carefully.

"I'm ok, it's nice being home." Rosie replied, her tone emotionless and dull.

"The divorce?" Alice pressed. She knew something was upsetting Rosie. Of course Danny hadn't seen it within her but she did. She was surprised no one else had either unless they had and didn't dare to mention it to her.

"Clean... Simple..." Rosie paused a moment as she cleaned the wound, "Max has just given me half of everything. I tried to refuse but y'know how he is. I get the flat and he gets the bar."

"I never would've fathomed this y'know... You and Max were so in love. What on earth went wrong?"

"Messed up... We argued, both threw divorce in there and well it happened." Rosie admitted before picking up the clean bandage and gently wrapping it around the wound. "It's not that I want this... I deserve it but I don't want it."

"Does Max?" Alice asked gently tickling the jackal pup as it began to fidget slightly, "Have you, you know, talked about it?"

"No." Rosie sighed, "We've not spoken much."

"Rosie..." Alice groaned, placing the jackal pup in back in the cage, "You guys need to talk."

"It's not that easy." Rosie sighed shaking her head, "Max isn't interested and... it's hassle."

"Hassle?" Alice exclaimed, "Rosie love means hassle. Come on... you don't need me to give you the me and your Dad example but that's a ridiculous excuse." Alice took a breath before turning to Rosie, her eyes soft, "You need to be honest with yourself Rosie. If you see that man as nothing more than a pain then yes, you need to finish it but I don't believe you do."

"What do you believe then?" Rosie challenged rudely, disliking Alice's analysis. She hadn't tried and didn't want to face up to the truth.

"That you still love him, that you don't want this and that you are scared of facing him. You're scared of rejection." Alice told her simply, "And you know what, I know how that feels and it's the worse feeling in the world."

Rosie remained silent, biting her lip as she looked down at her shoes. Alice moved a forward a step before halting a moment, "I'm right aren't I?" Alice asked softly. Rosie looked up at her step-mother and with one look into her caring and considerate eyes and her soft expression, Rosie's face crumpled as she nodded, tears falling freely as she finally thought about how her relationship had ended up.

Alice crossed the room swiftly and wrapped Rosie up tightly in her arms. As Rosie cried into her shoulder, Alice pressed a kiss into her hair, shushing her and murmuring comforting words into her ear. Alice felt her own heart breaking as she watched Rosie's shred. This strong young woman was in tatters; it was so painfully obvious how much Rosie loved him and Alice found it hard to believe that Max could ever have fallen out of love with Rosie so quickly.

"I love him Alice." Rosie cried, "I need him."

"I know you do..." Alice mumbled, "And that's why you need to talk to him. I find it hard to believe Max wants this. I find it harder to believe you two don't love each other anymore."

"Talking..." Rosie grumbled, "Talk leads to shit."

"Not talking leads to bigger shit." Alice reminded her softly, "Love's hard..."

"It is..." Rosie sighed, wiping her eyes. "I just... I'm exhausted. Everything is too much."

"You need some days off to gather your thoughts, clear your head. I'll talk to your Dad and Ed."

"I don't want to be alone." Rosie protested, "That's when it's worse..."

"Ok." Alice whispered, "How about we hang out? We could have a full on girly day with Liv and Charlie too. I feel I've neglected them a lot too..."

"Alice, you know that isn't true." Rosie protested,

"It is." Alice argued, "Anyway this isn't about me, though if I could swing it I would like Danny to spend some time with Daniel, you know. Daniel loves him to bits but I feel they've missed out on one another... Anyway, this not only helps with that, it more importantly helps you. Some time chilling and having fun will help you think clearer."

"Why are you so amazing?" Rosie asked as Alice turned around to wash her hands at the sink and place her wedding ring back on. Alice simply laughed at her, shaking her head as she turned round to dry her hands on some paper towel, "Seriously Alice... thank you."

"Don't be daft... I'm here whenever you need me." Alice softly promised before checking her watch, "Come on, we best head up."

**A/N – To be continued hehe!**

**Sorry it's a bit poo but I'm sooooooooooooooooo tired. Beyond tired actually. And I know I have one thousand fics going on but well I think Emily needs some cheering up! **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – as we know the baby is Robert, he's gonna have that name haha! I'll change the first chapter later! X**

"Remember to check his temperature."

"Daniel Trevanion... If you so much as suggest I need reminding how to do my job once more I shall ensure that you will be the one needing surgery." Alice warned waving the thermometer in an almost threatening manner, "Just because I've had a baby does not mean my five years of veterinary training have gone out of the window!"

"I know..." Danny replied sheepishly, "I'm just checking you're ok... Anyway, you shouldn't even be in here! I thought you and Rosie were going out?'

"We are." Alice replied as she checked the temperature of the zebra, "But I think she needs time off and with Ed on call-outs, that leaves me..." She frowned slightly, "His temp is up..."

"I think we need to change his antibiotics." Danny sighed as he looked at the thermometer, shaking his head at the high temperature. "I'll see what we've got. I don't think we could actually do much more to bring his temp down but the musculoskeletal pain needs sorting."

"How about Banamine paste? It's used for horses but you know, zebras are part of the same family?" Alice suggested, "The only issue would be administering it but if we could get him somehow stalled up? Possibly put him in the trailer and lean over?"

"It's worth a shot." Danny agreed as he looked inside the medicine cabinet, he groaned as he noticed they didn't have any, "I'll have to go to the suppliers and get some... Ed's back soon so I'll go when he comes back." Danny smiled, "Now Mrs Trevanion, off you pop!"

"Come up with me... you've not had your breakfast yet." Alice said softly, "We're done down here for now."

"Alice have you seen the pile of paperwork?" Danny asked signalling over to the desk where mounds of paper were sat. Alice tutted and took his hand, dragging him out of the hospital. He continued to protest until Alice sick of his excuses stopped by the fountain and kissed him deeply.

"Shut up." Alice smiled, her hands resting on his neck, "I'll help you do the paperwork tonight."

"Is that your idea of a date?" Danny asked, one eyebrow raised, a slight smiling playing on his lips.

"If that's what you want to call a date." Alice laughed, "Now come on!"

As the pair made their way into kitchen, Rosie looked up. She was playing with Robert who seemed very happy to have his sister looking after him. Alice smiled at their bonding, sitting down beside Rosie. Rosie giggled as Robert clutched her shirt pulling it to his mouth.

"Hey cheeky." Rosie laughed pulling her shirt away from his mouth, "You gonna go to Mummy so Rosie can go get ready?" She cooed, kissing his cheek gently. Robert giggled before happily going to Alice. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder, his eyes closing as she gently rocked him to and fro, singing softly.

Rosie walked away swiftly and into her room where she almost immediately plonked down onto the bed. She took a deep and shaky breath as memories flooded her mind. Old memories and old fantasies merged together and Rosie began to think of what once would have been... what could have been. She sighed, what would have happened if she did have that child? Would she have gone to uni? Would she and Max be getting divorced? She shook her head as she wiped away the tears. She couldn't blame all this on their unborn child only on herself and partly on Max. They had stopped putting the effort in, stopped talking and they'd drifted apart. It hurt in a way... Alice was a vet and a mother as well as a wife. Why couldn't she have managed that? Was she a failure?

Rosie stood up and moved over to the mirror, quickly tweaking her makeup and checking her hair was ok. She'd dressed for a day out... no not in the bush, a day actually out in town. Her usual cargo pants were replaced by designer jeans and her usual scruffy tops were replaced by a fashionable light jacket. Her usual work boots had even been replaced with a brand other than Trespass! She smiled; it felt good to be dressed to impress. She quickly grabbed her sunglasses, placing them on her head before picking up her bag and purse and walking out of her room in a determined manner. She was going to have a good time with Alice and that was that!

"Wit-woo!" Alice laughed, also changed out of her work clothes into more fashionable and feminine clothes. "You ready to go?"

"Yeh whenever you are." Rosie replied taking a bottle of water from the fridge. She got one for Alice also, placing it on the side as Alice dashed off down the hallway to the lounge where Danny and Nomsa were currently residing.

"We're going... are you sure you're okay to look after Robert?" Alice pestered Nomsa who had insisted that Robert was left with her. She'd insisted Alice and Rosie needed a day out.

"Fine..." Nomsa smiled as Danny stood up.

"So Mrs Trevanion... off you go!" Danny smiled placing a hand on her back, "Everything here is perfect."

"But I've never left him..." Alice admitted sheepishly before laughing at Danny and Nomsa who had exasperated expressions on their face. "Right! Ok! I'm going." She laughed before tip-toeing and kissing Danny gently, "See you later." She grinned before walking off.

"Have fun!" Danny called.

"I will!" Alice called back as she reached Rosie who was stood leaning on the side casually, "Ok! I'm done, I'm ready... We're going!"

"Don't worry about it!" Rosie laughed as they walked outside and straight towards the Jeep. Both jumped in and without thinking Alice started the car and sped away, Rosie smirked, not able to resist the sly dig, "You still know your way?"

"Nah, forgot." Alice teased flashing her huge grin, "So how did you enjoy Cape Town?"

"It's great, Uni is great... everything was great." Rosie sighed, "Max got us this amazing apartment, he was running a very successful bar and I was working. I suppose that is where we went wrong. He wanted to do one thing, I wanted another, everything turned into an argument. He wanted children, I wanted to wait, we argued. I wanted a holiday, he didn't, we argued."

"Both working too hard?" Alice asked her softly.

"Yep... I came in exhausted and he went out lively as a bee." Rosie admitted, "Everything dwindled – from simple, little things right the way up to the bedroom. We neglected each other."

"The question is although you don't want this, do you want him? Can you get through it? Accept him?" Alice asked her stroking Rosie's shoulder with one hand, "You guys need to talk and work this out. Discuss how you'll make it work."

"That's the thing Alice; I fear that what we want are two very different lives. I want to move back here full time whereas Max seems happy in Cape Town and was walking about expanding abroad. You know he could do that kind of thing. I just don't want to hold him back."

"He loves you Rosie." Alice simply stated, "Anyway, let's not talk about Max or the divorce or anything else like that. Girly day out is our mission... which means we talk shoes, make up, shoes, dresses, clothes, make up, cute things."

"Deal." Rosie smiled, "As long as we go to that cute little boutique near all the restaurants and stuff."

"Deal." Alice laughed as she continued down the road.

**A/N – I know I haven't updated this for ages but meh... Figured I may as well! Got We'll Get There on the go too... probably try and finish Tatters and IWIC before I finish WGT and this though. I'm currently having to stop myself uploading a Rax fic :(**


End file.
